projectkoprulufandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon of War
Weapon of War is the first of the Flashback missions Colin goes through, recounting the events of the comic of the same name. Mission dialogue transcript will be provided once we get to the point where we begin developing it, but basically it will be select scenes from the comics Mission Tileset: Something similar to Port Zion, with machinery from Jarban Minor thrown in. Maltar IV is a massive vespene gas mine. Elements of zerg infestation should come later in the mission. The mission begins with Colin and Corbin in the Terran Dominion vespene gas mines of Maltar IV, near the entrance of a mining complex. Senator Corbin plays hide and seek with his son in part of the mines, when he is interrupted by Scott Dagget, who scolds Corbin for letting Colin run loose, and for bringing his marine escort into the mines. Captain Veers, leader of the Dominion escort, talks to Corbin, mentioning he had a son like Colin who died on Tarsonis. Soon however a flight of mutalisks flies by with a number of overlords flying down, and the group retreats into the mine. The mission itself is a run and gun micro map, where the player controls Veers, Piett, the minor marine escort he has. Veers has a demolition charge that functions like Tychus's grenade, Piett has a reaper pistol with a faster firing rate. The other four marines have individual names, but share the same statline of a basic marine, except for Paolilli who is the single medic. They do not respawn when they die. After cutscenes Colin and Corbin fall behind the marine group, but cannot be targeted during the mission except for some circumstances. The mission serves as a "fighting retreat," with waves spawning where the player came from and behind them, so use of grenades (and possibly other technology to help) will be needed to push ahead while not being overrun. This goes until they reach a sealed meeting area, which they suspect could hold the zerg for a few hours. On their way down, Colin warns of an ambush, and Dagget asks how he always knows, which Corbin dismisses as good ears. Veers tells them that the only way they can survive is if they reach a bunker deep in the mines, which will give them time for Dominion forces to arrive to retrieve them. Eventually, the group reaches a clearing with a number of the miners, where Piett accuses Colin of being a psionic. Veers tried to dissuade Piett, and realizes that his brother was a ghost, and was forced into the Ghost Program. Dagget says the only reason Colin was not recruited was his wealthy father, which causes Corbin to punch him, which Dagget retaliates with a punch that knocks him unconscious. Veers attempts to restore order, but Piett and Dagget try to convince the crowd to use Colin as bait while they escape, as his psionics could attract the zerg. Veers says they'll move in a few hours. In a fade to black, Veers grabs Colin, and two marines hold a drugged Veers as they drag him away. Veers ties Colin up next to a sack of explosives. The next sequence is Colin's attempts to struggle out from the bomb while using Quiet Voice to keep the zerg from moving toward him, but after a time Veers appears, and unties him. The two have a brief arena fight with zerglings, with Colin able to stun small groups while Corbin can toss a timed detonation charge. After the battle, a wounded Veers tells Colin to find his dad and get to the bunker. Colin runs off, and the scene cuts to the remaining miners and marines who leave the unconscious Corbin behind, only to be surrounded by zerg. All of them are slaughtered, with the focus being on a hydralisk that kills Dagget. The scene fades to black, with Colin and Corbin in the bunker, safe from harm. When Corbin asks what happened to the rest of the miners and marines, Colin replies "they weren't very good at hide and seek." Characters ;Major *Scott Dagget *Colin Phash *Corbin Phash *Veers *Piett ;Minor *Chavez *Jenkins *Paolilli (medic) *Rivera Category:Flashback missions